ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Ishtaria Wiki
True Hero Packs *P7★ Seimei, The Great Master *7★ Izuna, A Pentacle Wish *12 Units Set + True Hero Slip x2 + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher New Unit (P7★ Seimei Guaranteed after the 6th pull) *12 Units Set + True Hero Slip x1 + Scroll II x2 + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher Unit * 1 Unit Set *3 True Hero Slips = A Guaranteed New 7★ or Higher Torrid Tale Packs *8★ Diarmuid, Fun and Furious *7★ Francois, Phantasmic Chef *7★ Zuo Ci, Sly Trickster *11 Units Set + Torrid Tale Slip x1 + An Extra Torrid Tale x1 Slip upon the first pull + An Extra Torrid Tale Slip x1 after every third pull + A Guaranteed 6★ or Higher! * 1 Unit Set *3 Torrid Tale Slips = A Guaranteed New 7★ or Higher Steamy King Packs *11 Units Set + Steamy King Slip x1 + Scroll III x1 + A Platinum Medal x1 upon the 2nd and 4th pull + A Water Crystal upon the 5th pull * 1 Unit Set *3 Steamy King Slips = A Guaranteed P7★ (Mordred, Mitsuzane or Swimsuit Gilles de Rais) or Higher *15 Steamy King Slips = A Guaranteed 8★ Arthur, Steamy King Summerfest Packs Steps 1,3 and 5: *11 Units Set Steps 2 and 4: *11 Units Set + A Guaranteed P7★ or Higher Step 6: *11 Units Set + A Summerfest Ticket *1 Summerfest Ticket = A Guaranteed 8* of your choice *Possible choices: **8★ Salix, Together Fir-Ever **8★ Meru, Hearts on Fire **8★ Odin, The Wise One **8★ Aterui, Wilder Than Ever **8★ Nina, Neverending Date **8★ Ba'al, Her Majesty Deluxe Premium Packs Ascended: *P7★ Miquiztli, Dolls of Death *P7★ Zairic & Taurvi, A Thirst for Heat *10 Units Set + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher! *1 Unit Set or Premium Pack Ticket x1! Fortress Frenzy *P7★ Liu Bei, Divine Dragon *7★ Ichimatsu, Tanabata Doll Content Ended *Event - Belly of the Beast X *Packs: DEF Booster Mid-Month Mania New to the Platinum Exchange *P7★ Alcatraz, BALL&CHAIN Other Changes *Material Stones Feature added! *Level Up Rewards added *Turn off/on Skill animation during Quests *A feature to sort and sell your units in the gift box *From now on, you will be sent to the Challenge Board page once you clear a Challenge. Meru or Salix will remind you of what the Challenge Board is *Skill Upgrades: **8★ Cagliostro, Master of Melodies: Red. foe's Burst gauge effect and CTA Skill Boost (S) added to Passive skill **P7★ Zhuge Liang, The Chancellor: Unique skill percentage raised to 100% **P7★ Liu Bei, Divine Dragon: Unique skill percentage raised to 40% **P7★ Sun Quan, The Great Emperor: Unique skill now deals DMG equal to 25% foe's Max HP to all enemies. Also, the skill can now proc up to 4 times per Wave. There is now a possibility to defeat a foe without leaving 1 HP too! However, the damage dealt by this Skill will be rounded to the nearest whole number. Therefore, a foe may not be taken down after 4 procs. |poll = Do you like the addition of 8 Star Units in Age of Ishtaria? Yes No New Templates Poll Check out samples of the new unit templates created by Renwit355: No Evo: Lil' Jean +2 Evo: Avi (New Years) +4 Evo: Helena (Swimsuit) You may share your feedback here new templates discussion. Like the new unit templates? Yes No }} __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Category:Browse